movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Littlest Pet Shop Movie
The Littlest Pet Shop Movie is a 2020 3D Flash-Animated Comedy Adventure Film to be directed by Joel Dickle and Dallas Parker and to be executive produced by Julie McNally Cahill and Tim Cahill. It was based on the 2012 series by Julie McNally Cahill and Tim Cahill and Toy line by Hasbro. This film was produced by DHX Media/Vancouver and Hasbro Studios. The Movie will released the Teaser and the Trailer in November 17, 2019 and The Full Movie will Released in April 12, 2020. Summary The Pets and the Animals are captured by a Mysterious Person (Hugh Jackman) that makes the animals so evil, but Youngmee and The Biskits blames Blythe for it. So, It's up to Blythe (Ashleigh Ball), Youngmee (Shannon Chan-Kent), The Biskit Twins (Shannon Chan-Kent) and the Other Animals (Who are not caught) to rescue the animals. Plot Cast * Ashleigh Ball as Blythe Baxter, Mitzi, Baa Baa Lou * Shannon Chan-Kent as Youngmee Song; The Biskit Twins * Samuel Vincent as Russell Ferguson; Wolf that injures Blythe #1; Fisher Biskit; Josh Sharp; Sherman (cameo); Captain Cuddles; Wolf that injures Blythe #2; Sweet Cheeks, Weasel Whiskers. * Eric Bauza as Tiger; Esteban Banderas * Tabitha St. Germain as Delilah Barnsley; Pepper Clark; Parker Waddleton; Clarrisa; Mushroom Lee * Peter New as Sunil Nevla; Mary Francis; Jon (or John); Mr. Von Fuzzlebutt; Big Al * Nicole Oliver (singing voice by Kylee Eep) as Zoe Trent; Cashmere and Velvet; Scarletta Redd * Jocelyn Loewin (singing voice by Laura Hastlings) as Penny Ling; Meow-Meow (talking cameo) * Kyle Rideout as Vinnie Terrio; Dusty West * Kira Tozer as Sue Patterson; Minka Mark; Olive Shellstein * Brian Drummond as Shivers (one-line cameo); Ollie Arms (Cameo); Shahrukh (cameo); Lemasque and Goldy * Kelly Metzger as Kora Dixon; Sugar Sprinkles * Cathy Weseluck as Buttercream Sunday * Hugh Jackman as Hugh the Tamer - The Main Antagonist. * Aileen Yoo as Jebbie Cho * Terry Klassen as Princess Stori Jameson * Kathleen Barr as Scout Kerry * Colin Murdock as Ramon, Wiggles McSunbask * Mylar Beau as Ramona * Casey Wilson as Feline Meow (Cameo) * Grace Kaufman as Lucky Browne (Cameo) The Other Animals who are Caught Oscar Long (Voiced by Berkeley Silverman) Benson Detwyler (Voiced by Terry Klassen) Lefty Sliverstein (Voiced by Halle Berry) Casey Cottonpuff (Voiced by Francesca Capaldi) Pinky Beekman (Voiced by Melissa Fahn) Trivia * The captured pets are the Past Day Campers from Season 1, 2 and 3. * Esteban, Olive, Goldy, Baa Baa Lou, Captain Cuddles, Scarletta Redd, Weasel Whiskers, Wiggles McSunbask, Tiger, Sweet Cheeks, Delilah Barnsley, Scout Kerry, Mizti, Jebbie Cho, Mushroom Lee, Princess Stori Jameson and Cashmere and Velvet are the only ones who can talk and helping Blythe. ** Meow-Meow talked, however, he had a talking Cameo. ** Dusty West can't talk in the TV Series, but he is first spoke in the Movie. * The bleeding scars on Blythe after being injured by the wolfs that Hugh the Tamer tamed makes the first time blood appeared. * It gained a PG rating for peril action, mild rude humor and mild language. * Emma made a brief cameo appearance. Blythe's Outfits For the first half and before she was injured by the wolves, she wore a red strapless tanktop, jeans rolled up to her calves, saddle shoes and her hair is in the hairstyle from "Back Window" with no headband. After being saved by Lemsaque, she wore the same outfit and hairstyle from "Back Window", but with no headband (just like from "Its the Pet Fest! Part 1), but after being injured worse by the wolves (Lemsaque saved her again by defeating the wolves), she has more scars all over her arms and legs, she has a missing flat and her bleeding nose and mouth got kinda worse. In the end of the film, she wore a green-white stripes shirt, dark jeans rolled up to her calves, saddle shoes and her hair is in pigtails with green holders and 2 daisy barrettes. Sequels and a Possible Sequel or a Reboot Main article: Littlest Pet Shop 2: The Superhero Adventure, Littlest Pet Shop 3: The Big Adventure and Littlest Pet Shop 4 : The Happy, Sad, Epic Story. Joel Dickle and Dallas Parker will not return to direct the sequel, but will return to produce the sequel. It was also confirmed that Jimmy Hayward, the director of Free Birds, and Rich Moore, the director of Wreck It Ralph, will direct the sequel instead. But despite that, Julie McNally Cahill and Tim Cahill will return to executive produce the film. Chris Wedge, the producer of the first film, was in talks to screenplay the film. It was also confirmed that the sequel will be the combination of flash-animation (like the first film), computer-animation and live-action. 4 days later, Ashleigh Ball, Eric Bauza, Samuel Vincent, Nicole Oliver, Jocelyn Loewin, Kyle Rideout, Peter New, Shannon Chan-Kent, Kira Tozer and Kelly Metzger would reprise their roles as their respective characters. 4 days after the role reprising, it was also announced that Kylee Eep, Laura Hastlings will reprise their roles as their singing voices of the characters. Plus, Brian Drummond, Kathleen Barr and Cathy Weseluck will reprise their roles. During Brian Drummond's talk, he states that Lemsaque will have a talking cameo and Ollie Arms would have a speaking role while Shahrukh and Shivers would make a cameo, and he also said that Goldy will have a talking cameo as well. 6 days after Brian's conversation about the sequel, Robert Downey Jr., who voiced Iron Man, is in talks to voice the sequel's main antagonist. It was also confirmed that Anna Harris, Greg Cipes, Kevin Michael Richardson, Ty Burrell and Tom Kenny will voice the new characters. 4 days after the new roles, the sequel title is finally announced, Littlest Pet Shop 2: The Superhero Adventure and is slated for its April 2021 release. Studios Warner Bros. Pictures (2018).png Village Roadshow Animation Studios DHX Media Hasbro StudiosCategory:Littlest Pet Shop Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:Animated movies Category:DHX Media Category:Hasbro Category:2020 Category:2020 films Category:May 2020 Releases Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Friendship Category:G Category:G Rated Films Category:Kids Movies Category:Kids & Family Category:Comedy Category:Comedy films Category:Action films Category:Animation Category:April 2020 Releases Category:Adventure films